mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Castelo Real das Duas Irmãs
O , alternativamente chamado de Castelo das Duas Irmãs, é o castelo que Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna moravam mil anos atrás do início da série. Ele se localiza nas profundezas da Floresta da Liberdade. Agora está abandonado e em ruínas, porque boa parte foi destruída por Nightmare Moon. Representação na série Primeira temporada left|thumb|O castelo em ruínas.O castelo é introduzido pela primeira vez na segunda parte da estréia da Primeira Temporada, mencionado no livro Os Elementos da Harmonia: Guia de Referência. Ele especifica que a última localização conhecida dos Elementos da Harmonia era no castelo antigo das duas irmãs, e que o próprio castelo estava localizado no que hoje é conhecida como a Floresta da Liberdade. Twilight Sparkle e seus amigos viajam para o castelo para recuperar os elementos e derrotar Nightmare Moon. Neste episódio, apenas dois quartos do castelo são apresentados: o hall de entrada, onde os Elementos da Harmonia se encontram, e a sala do trono, onde Twilight e seus amigos derrotam Nightmare Moon. Quarta temporada thumb|O antigo castelo, a mil anos atrás. Na premiere da quarta temporada, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, Twilight vê em um flashback no qual o Castelo recebe foco. Ao contrário de A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, a sala do trono é mostrada tendo dois tronos vez de um. No flashback, Twilight testemunha Princesa Luna destruindo partes da sala do trono e ainda, sua transformação em Nightmare Moon. Em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, Nightmare Moon ataca Princesa Celestia, destruindo mais partes da sala do trono e grande parte da arquitetura envolvente do castelo durante a briga. Os Elementos da Harmonia também são mostrados, quando a Princesa Celestia os pega a partir de uma câmara debaixo do chão da sala do trono. O castelo e seus sistemas internos são apresentados em maiores detalhes em O Castelo, quando Twilight e suas amigas encontram o caminho para o velho castelo, por razões distintas. O primeiro quarto novo no castelo a ser mostrado é a biblioteca, que abriga uma grande quantidade de livros antigos e um grande busto de um alicórnio. Aranhas-estrelas também tiveram sua residência fixada na biblioteca. O castelo é mostrado com várias portas e armadilhas secretas, algumas dos quais as amigas de Twilight acidentalmente caem, que são controladas por um grande órgão no porão do castelo. Outras áreas e regiões do castelo incluem o "Hall dos Cascos", um corredor forrado, com tochas de parede e garanhões com armadura de ferro, e uma câmara no porão que abriga o "O Órgão Externo". As cenas que mostram o castelo por fora mostram estátuas de dragão em suas bordas. left|thumb|Sala de leitura do castelo.Um quarto significativo descoberto por Twilight com a assistência de Spike e Angel é uma sala de leitura privada para as irmãs reais. Esta pequena câmara possui um pequeno sofá e algumas almofadas. O quarto também dispõe um estande para leitura levantada sobre a qual fica o diário pessoal da Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna, a partir do momento antes da queda de Luna pra se tornar Nightmare Moon. A iluminação do local é através de duas janelas com vitrais intactos, um azul representando a lua de Luna e uma amarela representando o sol de Celestia. Apesar de ter sido abandonado evidentemente após a derrota de Nightmare Moon, o castelo permanece surpreendentemente em boas condições. Os livros na biblioteca, apesar de terem mais de mil anos de idade, parecem com um bom estado, as várias armadilhas e tochas funcionam sem problemas, e o Organ to the Outside está também em bom estado e permanece em sintonia. Até mesmo um pequeno alçapão que oferecia comida para Luna e a sala de leitura pessoal de Celestia parecem de alguma forma, com produtos frescos. Na época seguinte ao abandono do castelo, ele se tornou assunto de lendas urbanas equestres, como o "Pônei das Sombras", um ser etéreo formado a partir de restos de magia de Nightmare Moon. Em Pôneis Poderosos, Twilight e suas amigas vão ao castelo para fazerem uma limpeza e decoração. Spike pega o livro do feitiço Manifestação da Inspiração em uma câmara escondida na biblioteca do castelo no episódio Manifestação Inspiradora. Twilight e suas amigas são vistas no castelo novamente em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, a fim de descobrir como desbloquear o Baú da Árvore da Harmonia. Galeria en:Castle of the Two Sisters Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Equestria